Painful Pleasures
by Aria6
Summary: Yes, well. AU story about Axel and Roxas, a whole lot of smut and some mpreg. Some plot and romance but mostly smut. : Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Axel leaned against the wall, flicking his ears as he looked at the one way mirror. What was going on on the other side was hilarious, really. He grinned as the little neko on the other side landed a spectacular blow and the other men around him winced.

"That took the wind out of his sails." Axel smiled and flicked his ears in acknowledgement. His friend Xaldin was leaning against the wall beside him, his own black cat tail flicking in amusement as he grinned. He wasn't at all interested in the little blonde neko behind the glass, despite the pheromones. He was only there to laugh and point at disappointed males.

In a way, the whole situation was retarded. The little neko didn't have a hope of avoiding what was coming. He had to know it, really, but he just couldn't accept the spot nature had dictated for him. Axel sighed as he thought about it.

Neko biology had an interesting peculiarity. All neko males were born with a 'pouch' inside them that made them theoretically capable of bearing children. In situations where there were too many males, that pouch would activate in some youngsters, changing their growth patterns and altering their internal organs. Axel preferred not to think about all of it… it was a little freakish… but the result was a 'boy' that was much smaller and more delicate than usual for the fierce species. They would cycle and bear children just like females only moreso, since they couldn't nurse them and heat delaying potions didn't work on them. Axel knew that in ancient times, such children had been fed a special concoction of tree pith, fish oil and goat milk. It had taken a great deal of effort but they could be weaned within a year, which was good since the 'mother' would typically be pregnant again by then. Of course, in those ancient times the lack of good medical care almost ensured that such 'boys' wouldn't survive more than a few pregnancies. The pouch required a cesarean section to remove the child. Neko were resilient, but it was still a hideous drain on the body.

Now, things were different. The neko had been conquered by strangers from the stars so long ago that they could hardly remember anything different. They still had their cities, which had advanced considerably under the strangers, but the neko were subservient to their masters. And their masters seemed to be emotional leeches. They enjoyed the intense feelings that neko emitted when they were in distress, combat or lust. So the old warrior caste had been converted to an exhibition for their enjoyment. Axel curled his lip thinking about it. He didn't like fighting and killing other neko and beasts as sport for their masters' pleasure, but he'd long ago accepted it. They were the sacrifice for the rest of their people.

The little boy behind the glass was of a very high warrior caste. Unfortunately, the training facilities and all-male environment had called on his body to activate his pouch. Now he was experiencing his first heat and each male who had put in a request was getting a chance to try their luck. So far he had rejected them all, extremely violently. Axel's gaze slid over the boy, who was panting and shivering on the mats, to the mirror on the other side of the room. He and the other neko were watching from this side to see when a 'suitor' had been rejected and step in if things became too violent. But their masters were behind the other mirror, soaking up the feelings they could no longer make for themselves. Axel glanced at the boy again, wondering when his turn would come.

"You'll be up soon." Xaldin said with an amused smile. "Think you can master the bitch?" Axel watched as the child surged up with a snarl as another male entered the room.

"You make it sound so nasty." He murmured, watching as another battle started. The problem with neko society, in his opinion, was that it had no real provision for boys like this one. They were raised with the other warriors and generally had the idea that they, too, were warriors. Yet they weren't. Despite being tremendously skilled, this child was never going to enter an arena. He might live a long time, bearing child after a child until his pouch shut down or he died in childbirth, but he wouldn't be a warrior. Clearly, though, he didn't agree.

"Isn't it? But you'll have him." Axel nodded. He was the current grand champion of the arena and had been undefeated for many years. Lovely though the boys' skills were, he wasn't going to defeat Axel. Most of the ones getting a chance at him so far were blooded warriors but not anywhere near his league. The masters did so enjoy the appetizer; they didn't want to go to the main course too soon.

When the boy was whimpering and clearly in pain from his own torturous heat, they finally called on him. Axel stepped into the small changing room that led to the main room where the boy was kept. He quickly stripped off all his clothes, hanging them up on pegs on the wall, noting with amusement that the boys' clothes were also hung up. He doubted the child had taken them off voluntarily, so it was an odd little touch.

Axel stepped in the room and the child immediately surged to his feet, hissing. Axel just stood there for a moment, looking at the boy with calm eyes and seeing the child falter as he recognized him. The grand champion of the arena was always well known, whoever he might be at the moment. And Axel was better known than most. He hadn't been born into the warrior caste.

"Leave me alone!" The boy spat, and Axel smiled as he looked over the tiny, lithe body, the big blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. The bright red tattoo on his forehead, a swirling pattern, marked him as a member of the Deriste family. That only made it spicier. Axel himself only had his cheek tattoos, and he'd come up with those himself.

"I don't think so, blondie." Axel said calmly, slowly walking forward towards the blonde. He wasn't at all surprised when the child suddenly attacked, a deceptive combination of strikes. But it was the boy that was surprised when Axel blocked them, dodged then gripped his ankle in one smooth move and sent him crashing to the floor. "Let me give you some advice. Bright Owl Rising is too complicated for real combat. I'm impressed with your skill though." It had been very fluid and well done, just a bit too complicated. It was a shame this one wouldn't be seeing the arena floor. The boy snarled and with brutal suddenness, the fight was on. Soon Axel had a nasty bite on his arm and a few bruises, but he had almost pinned the child once. They circled slowly, Axel meeting the boys gaze and making him shiver.

"Why are you fighting me?" Axel said conversationally as the boy growled. "Don't you want to have a child with the six year grand champion?"

"I don't want to have a child at all, let alone with a clanless kiuku!" The boy spat, and Axel's eyes went cold and hard. That was a bad, bad word.

"Now that should not have been said, blondie." He said softly and leapt. The child barely had time to register what was happening before he was flat on his face, an arm turned behind him at a painful angle. Axel's erection pressed against firm, perfect buttocks as the boy kicked helplessly, trying to dislodge him. He exerted a bit of pressure on the trapped arm, warning wordlessly that he could break it if he chose. The boy didn't mean to do it, but his tail was already cocked to the side, signaling his readiness for the mating.

"Augh!" The boy choked on a cry as Axel shoved into him, gripping his hip with one hand as he kept his grip on the child's arm with the other. There was no need for lubrication or stretching, not after several hours in heat. The boy was wet and accepting, soft velvety walls pressing teasingly against the redhead's cock. Axel groaned and pounded into the child, fast and brutal. He wasn't going to hurt the boy anyway… a heat was the best way in the world to avoid any virgin pain. The mewl the boy made was a sound of pure pleasure and then he howled, the high pitched screech of a heat being satisfied. Axel kept the pressure up on his arm though. This one was stubborn, he wouldn't have been surprised to find the boy doing something nasty to his balls if he let him. Axel groaned in need as that wet, soft heat and the wonderful smell of the boy inflamed the most primitive part of his mind. He buried his head against the child's neck, drinking in that scent as he thrust in and out. The boys' howls reached a crescendo and he suddenly released messily on the mats. Axel followed a moment later, spending himself inside the little neko and groaning at the way muscles clenched around him as the boy quietly whimpered.

"Let me go." The child said sullenly, but Axel shook his head. Instead of letting go of the boy entirely, he readjusted his grip, catching the boys' hands in his larger ones to keep him from trying anything. "Hey! Come on, we've fucked, let me go."

"Silly child." The boys' ears flicked in anger and Axel sighed. "What is your name?"

"What's it to you?" The child turned his head so he could look over his shoulder at the older neko behind him, his blue eyes bright and angry. Axel shrugged.

"Nothing, but calling you boy and child seems a little disrespectful to a young warrior." The boys' ears flicked, surprised, and Axel smiled. "Even one who won't see the arena." The boy snarled at that.

"I'm Roxas." He growled out, wiggling a little. "Let me… let me… augh…" Roxas moaned, his eyes glazing over a bit as Axel chuckled softly.

"Silly Roxas. You know about how females go into heat. Now, apply that to yourself." Axel ducked his neck against the child's neck, breathing in his scent again. The heat was reasserting itself and making him hard again already. Roxas whimpered as he felt Axel stiffening, and Axel glanced down to see the boy was already hard and erect. Typical for a first heat.

"Nooooo." Roxas moaned but Axel ignored the protest, pulling back then slamming into the child all over again and drawing another heat-scream from the boy. It was so slick now, the way the child gripped him was perfect as he thrust into that glorious heat and stirred his own juices. He could feel every play of muscles as the boy wiggled then gave in to the heat, mewling and screaming out his passion. Axel couldn't help but howl himself, the deeper sound of a male neko finding satisfaction. He glanced at the mirror and grinned harshly. The spectators would be getting a good show today. Axel kept fucking the boy into the floor and could sense the exact instant when Roxas yielded to him. The boy shivered and mewled, his ears going forward and his tail curling in a submission gesture, and Axel knew that he had him. Letting go of the child's hands, he slid a hand down to stroke Roxas' length instead. A few hard strokes were all it took to make the boy release again, arching and twitching in ecstasy. Axel came a moment later, howling out his pleasure.

"That's… better." Now that he had gained the child's unspoken compliance, this would be easier. Axel pulled away from the boy and Roxas shivered, glancing over his shoulder at him in confusion. Axel grinned and stroked the blond spikes for a moment before standing and walking over to the replicator. He would need a few things now.

The mistake almost all young neko made when confronted with a female in heat was to spend themselves too soon. They forgot that any female… or altered male… would have more than enough endurance to outlast them unless they were clever. And if she did outlast them, she would find other males to complete the heat. How many children a warrior had was a matter of pride, so he never wanted that to happen. It was also very unmanly, failing to satisfy a woman in her heat. Almost all young males were humiliated at least once before an older male took them aside and explained all the tricks they could use to make it last.

The first thing he needed, though, was an energy drink. Roxas probably needed it even more, he'd been in heat for a long time without relief. Sure enough, the little neko looked up and licked his lips as he saw the familiar containers. Axel tossed one to him and smiled as the neko immediately sucked on the bulb, downing the enriched fluid.

"Uh, what are those for?" Roxas asked, staring, as Axel called up a few other items. Axel laughed as he walked back to the little neko and sat beside him, sucking down his own drink.

"They're for you." Roxas' ears flattened a little as he looked at the sex toys.

"Why do you need that? Can't keep it up?" He sneered, but Axel just laughed.

"Of course I can't." Roxas looked shocked and confused at that response, and Axel sighed. "Roxas, you're going to be in heat for at least three days. Possibly as long as a week. And you're going to want to do it constantly except when you're asleep. I'm not in heat and I'm not the god of war, so I'll need a bit of help satisfying you. That's how all males take care of a female in heat." Axel eyed the younger neko's sex, making him blush. He was getting hard again. "And speaking of which… keep drinking that while I take care of this." Roxas looked a little confused, then groaned as Axel pushed him onto his back then took him in his mouth. Roxas had never felt that kind of pleasure before and pushed into it, mewing. But it wasn't enough, it was incomplete, and he groaned again as Axel used the glass dildo, sliding it in and out to simulate thrusting. Dropping the bulb he reached down and ran his hands through bright red hair, whimpering as the older neko pleasured him.

"Axel… Axel…" He panted then screamed as Axel swallowed around him, making him arch. "Axel!" Roxas saw stars behind his eyes as he released again, then shivered. He was surprised to feel strong arms around him, long, agile fingers finding his ears and giving him a soothing scratch. Roxas was beginning to see what Axel meant. He didn't feel tired at all from the constant sex. And this was going to last at least three days? Roxas winced at the thought.

"Drink your bulb, Roxas." Axel advised with a smile and Roxas looked up into his green eyes. They were soft and warm and Roxas swallowed before reaching for his bulb. He could almost imagine Axel cared about him. And the older neko surely did, in a way… but only because he wanted Roxas to bear his child. That thought soured the moment and he sucked on the bulb savagely, draining it quickly. He absolutely hated giving in to his heat, but what else could he do? Then lips caught his, and Roxas blinked as he experienced his first kiss. After mating, which was a little backwards, but it was still nice, almost tender and Roxas shivered as their tongues touched.

"Why…why are you being so nice about this?" They had started out so harshly, this tenderness seemed absurd. Axel lifted his eyebrows then shrugged.

"Why be hard on you? It's not your fault you don't know how this is supposed to go." Axel smiled, stroking his ears again and Roxas couldn't help but relax a little in his arms. "It might seem odd, but I handle a lot of the young males like you, who are having problems accepting the mutation." Because he knew how to make them submit without completely breaking their spirits. Any male could force a youngster like Roxas to submit, but most could only manage it by hurting him, making it a rape despite the heat. "And you're a cute one Roxy."

"Don't call me that." But the nickname was rather endearing. Roxas cuddled up and sighed as Axel breathed in his scent again, feeling the older neko's reaction as his heat began asserting itself again.

Roxas wasn't sure how they would survive three to seven days of this, but he was sure Axel would manage it.


	2. Shopping Trips

"Hey Axel! You're sure walking funny." Xaldin greeted him with a grin as Axel set down his tray at the mess table. "Had a good time?"

"You have no idea." Axel munched on his breakfast, which was egg cakes, pickled herring and what looked like leftover beef stew. Not exactly the breakfast of champions or what he would have chosen, but it was edible and there was a lot of it. The masters only provided replicators for special things, certainly not full meals, so it was all made by neko cooks. "You should see the other guy."

"Yeah, we already did, he was walking like he had a poker shoved up his ass." There was a guffaw around the table and Axel winced, then grinned. He'd tried to be as gentle with Roxas as he could, but in the end the heat had lasted five days. There was only so much you could do. Axel felt incredibly sated and very tired, even after a full nights rest, but he knew it was time to get back in the groove. The arena season would be beginning in earnest soon and he couldn't let a pleasant interlude dampen his edge.

He was vaguely aware of some kind of argument in the lower tables, and flicked his ears in annoyance. What were the children going on about? Then his ears went back with shock as someone dumped a tray on their table right beside him without the barest of civilities. There was a mutter and Xaldin stared, ears pinned back as Axel blinked into bright blue, angry eyes.

This was… a complete violation of custom. The table ranks were ancient and well established, and no one would dare break them. Except for an angry little neko boy, who apparently didn't care that he'd just intruded into a realm that should have been closed to him. Axel couldn't help but smile despite the gross affront to his dignity. He'd never much cared about his dignity anyway.

"Hello Roxas." There was another mutter down the table and Axel knew the other warriors didn't like this. But they were caught in a social conundrum. The change in Roxas' scent clearly announced that he'd caught during the heat and was pregnant. As such, he couldn't be harmed in any way. Not only that, he was carrying Axel's child which meant that any attempt to evict him would mean challenging Axel. No one was ready for that, so as long as Axel didn't mind the little blond being there it was hard for anyone to make him leave. Xaldin looked away, ostentatiously going back to his food and soon everyone else was ignoring them. They might have to put up with Roxas, but that didn't mean they appreciated the violation of custom.

"Hello Axel." Roxas said flatly, and Axel lifted his eyebrows. The little blond was pissed as hell, but why? "Don't you have anything else to say?" Axel blinked, wondering what he wanted. Then he shrugged and smiled.

"You're cute when you're angry." Axel reached out to touch the boys' cheek and wasn't really surprised to find his hands slapped away. The other males at the table were, though. But they hadn't spent almost a week dealing with the crabby blond's heat. Axel stared into those bright blue eyes and thought for a moment. What did Roxas want from him? And did it matter? Axel decided it didn't, and caught soft, rosebud lips in an intimate kiss.

But maybe that was what Roxas wanted all along, because he yielded to the kiss instantly, letting Axel explore his mouth and exploring him right back. It was too soon after the heat for Axel to feel desire towards anyone, but he still felt an undeniable spark as he kissed the little blond. And from the look on Roxas' face when they finally parted, he felt it too. Everyone at the table was staring at them, entranced by the unfolding drama. This sort of thing just wasn't supposed to happen, but it certainly was interesting.

"Come meet me in the park, after training, down by the bridge." Axel whispered in Roxas' ear, and the blond neko swallowed before nodding. He bolted his breakfast and fled the table as quickly as he could, leaving Axel wondering what was wrong with the child. This was all very weird. Then he blinked as he realized that Xaldin was staring at him like he'd just grown a third eye. "What?"

"The park? Right after a five day heat? Are you made of iron?" Axel's ears pointed forward in surprise, then he threw back his head and laughed.

"Xaldin! Lecher. You know, there's a lot of things that can be done in the park that don't involve sex. Like, oh, looking at flowers, cuddling under the stars, bird watching…" Xaldin snorted.

"As if you've cared about a bird in your life except to eat them." Axel grinned, eating some more of his pickled herring. That was true. "But that would make more sense than sex. Good, I was thinking we'd have to take your temperature." Axel shook his head with a grin. He was sure that if the Goddess of Lust appeared before him right now, stark naked and beckoning, he wouldn't be able to get a rise up. Some things were just not possible.

Still, he was thinking of the blond as he trained. He wondered what Roxas wanted. Surely not sex, the little neko could hardly walk. So what? Roxas was such a puzzle to him, he had no idea what the blond was thinking. They day went by too slowly, but eventually he was free to go down to the park.

He found the little neko precisely where he'd asked the boy to meet him. Pausing, Axel admired the spiky blond hair, the big blue eyes and reflected on how good he looked in his chosen clothing. It was a stylish outfit in white and black. Axel grinned, amused. His own clothing looked like he'd made it himself out of sacking, but then, he rarely went shopping so he went for durability.

"Hey Roxas." Axel stepped up beside him and frowned slightly as the blond flinched. What was the problem now?

"Axel." Roxas looked down and seemed embarrassed. "You-you know this isn't… I mean, I just can't…" Axel snorted and Roxas looked up, surprised.

"You too? Do I have some kind of reputation as the god of love? Roxas, you could be the hottest whore this side of Farrien and I don't think I could get a lift up." Roxas looked very relieved. "And I know how sore your ass is. Even if I were that unbelievably randy, I'd never ask you for it." Without the heat, it could only be painful until Roxas fully recovered.

"Oh, good. I-I didn't actually think so but one of my friends said that's what walks in the park are for." Axel nodded.

"They are really, but sometimes you can just take a walk to be together." Roxas' ears flicked, and Axel knew he'd hit on something. Roxas just wanted to be with him? Not really an uncommon feeling for a virgin after their first heat. But the strange part was that… Axel felt the same way. The crabby little blond had a strange attraction that seemed to be pulling him in like a moth to a flame. Axel smiled, putting an arm around the blond and ducking his face against his neck to take in his new scent. It was mellow, sweet, intoxicating in an entirely different way from the heat. The scent advertised his pregnancy and announced to the world that the baby was Axel's, if a neko sniffing him had a keen nose and knew Axel's scent. To Axel, it was plain as day. In ancient days that had been a survival mechanism for females, letting the males know who needed to stay and protect.

"Stop that." Roxas muttered. "I know what you're doing." Axel lifted his head, meeting the blond's eyes and feeling a bit puzzled. "Why do you care? It's nothing but another notch in the belt for you." Axel's eyes darkened with sadness.

"You're right." He admitted, to Roxas surprise, and the blond frowned up at him. "I won't even see our child. But that's why I want to sniff you… that's all I can have of our babe." Roxas stiffened, then looked down as he heard the quiet sadness in Axel's voice.

"I-I thought warriors weren't supposed to care about things like that. Except for the numbers." Roxas knew all about that, since he'd been raised in that culture. For a long time that was what he'd thought he was going to be doing, siring dozens of kittens and going into the arena to fight. He'd only realized that it wouldn't be like that recently. Roxas shivered as he felt Axel's arms around him, the older neko resting his chin on the top of his head.

"They're not." Axel said quietly. "But I'm not a normal warrior. You threw it in my face, remember?" Roxas winced as he remembered what he'd said to Axel during the heat. "It was true though. I'm clanless and I was raised by a poor but loving family in the baltaargh." That was the nickname for the worst part of town. The literal translation was obscene. "I took the tests at ten to join as a spear carrier." That was the lowest warrior rank possible. They were the ones who fought in groups against beasts, or in formations for battle games. They tended to die fairly often. "Then I aced everything and, well, you know the rest I'm sure." Roxas nodded. He knew that Axel's talents had been noticed and he'd been taken into advanced classes, where he'd quickly shown immense promise. Promise that had been fulfilled in every way. "The point is, I'm not like you. I wasn't raised in a crèche with dozens of other children; I was raised by a mother and a father who loved me. And sometimes, I wish I could have that. I wish I could know what our child will look like, I wish I could hold him and play with him the way a papa should." Roxas swallowed, tears biting his eyes. It was probably the pregnancy hormones starting, but he suddenly wanted that too. Wanted to know what his child would look like. Would it look like him, or Axel? Would it have that beautiful red hair, his blond shade or something in between? Axel sighed, then lifted his head, looking down at him with a smile. "It's stupid really. I'd be a lot smarter to just put a notch on my belt rather than worry about things that can't change."

"I guess that's true." Roxas suddenly regretted bringing up the whole thing and abruptly changed the subject. "Why don't you get some better clothes? Those are awful." Axel grinned at the blunt question.

"I like them. What, you don't think they suit me?" Axel gently teased him and Roxas snorted.

"They wouldn't suit anyone. As soon as I can walk properly I'm taking you shopping." Axel laughed as Roxas flicked his ears.

"Roxas, I'm down for anything as long as you're paying." Roxas blinked at that. "I'm dead broke. I send most of my money to my family." That was the main reason his clothing wasn't better. What did he need good clothing for anyway? All that mattered was weapons and armor and those were supplied for him.

"Oh. Alright." Roxas was getting a slightly larger allowance now that he was pregnant, and it had been generous to start with. It would probably stretch to getting Axel some new clothes, although he would have to be careful since he would be needing clothes himself soon. Maternity clothes. Roxas grimaced at the thought. Then he blinked as strong fingers slid through his hair, finding his ears and giving them a scratch. He sighed, leaning into that pleasant feeling, his tail twitching slightly. It was very comforting, and Roxas was vaguely aware that part of the attraction between them was instinctive. His scent was calling on Axel to protect, and Axel's scent matched his own. But as he looked up into beautiful green eyes, Roxas didn't care.

He wanted this to last forever.

* * *

"I-I oh Roxas I am so nervous!" Roxas rolled his eyes and had to resist the urge to slap his younger brother. They only knew they were full brothers because someone at the crèche had accidentally let it slip when she mentioned how cute they were together. Not that it was a big secret, who was related to whom, but the children weren't encouraged to form family bonds.

"He's just a man, Sora, not the god of war. Get a grip on yourself. Riku isn't spasming." The slightly older boy was staring away blankly.

"That's because he's petrified!" Sora snapped at him and Roxas glanced at the silver hair, sighing as he realized Sora was right.

The three of them were, frankly, children. Sora and Roxas both had active pouches, although Sora was only ten and a few years away from his first heat. Riku was Roxas' age, but he was developing slowly and still several years away from his first time in the arena. His lineage was old and distinguished, so he wouldn't be hurried into his first combat. The trainers would want to make sure he was good and ready for it so he didn't do something stupid and die early. All three of them had no ranking whatsoever, so it was almost absurd that they would be meeting the grand champion and taking him clothes shopping. But Axel hadn't minded when Roxas had asked if his friends could come, so here they were. Although…

"If you two can't get your acts together, you should just go back." Roxas snapped. "I'm trying to get to know him, not make him uncomfortable!" Riku suddenly came out of his trance, blinking.

"You talk like he's your _mate_ or something." Roxas glared at the silver hair, who blushed. "Sorry. But… that's not right Roxas." Roxas looked away. He knew Riku was right. They couldn't have families like normal neko.

"There's no reason we can't be permanent lovers if he likes me." Roxas said sullenly. Riku and Sora exchanged a glance, but didn't disagree. It was possible. Females were only brought into the training centre when they were in heat, so plenty of males had relationships.

"You're going to be hurting in the end if you do that." Sora had to point out. "He's the grand champion. He has to meet challengers every year." And while a few grand champions got to retire, most died on the sands when age started to take away their edge. That was true of all warriors, in fact. That was why they were given so many chances to breed. Regular neko used heat suppressing potions and operations to end the heats entirely, when they were done with children, but not the warrior castes. They died too often.

"While that is true, I'm not planning on dying anytime soon." The amused voice interrupted them and all three children started, Riku almost flinching as Sora sidled behind him. Roxas gave them both a sneer before turning to Axel, meeting beautiful green eyes. Axel seemed amused by what he was seeing.

"Good, because I'd have to kill you." Axel looked even more amused as Roxas took his hand and Riku blinked.

"Wait, that made no sense, you can't kill him if he's dead- ow!" The silver hair rubbed his head where Roxas had smacked him and growled at his friend, who growled right back.

"It's a phrase! Stop being so relentlessly logical, you sound like your father." They didn't actually know that one of their trainers, a silver haired man named Afri was Riku's father. But the resemblance was so uncanny that everyone had decided he must be. Axel looked a little surprised then peered at Riku closely for a moment.

"Oh, Afri. You've got the look of him." Axel suddenly peered at Roxas and blinked. "I think I know who your father is too." Roxas tensed as Sora stared. They'd often wondered who had sired them, since Riku's paternity was so obvious. "The last grand champion, Terra. He was very good. You both look a bit like him and Ventus." Axel seemed a little sad, and they didn't ask what had happened to them. It was obvious what had happened to Terra. Very few grand champions got to retire. "Anyway. We were going shopping?"

"Oh right!" Recalled to the present, Roxas set off purposefully, certain the other three would follow him. Halfway to the mall, he flicked his ears as he heard laughter behind him. Axel was telling them a story?

"…And just when we were making the approach Xaldin farted. And not a silent but deadly one, nooo, it was a big rolling fart. The kind of fart you can hear a mile off. Totally blew our cover so I shoved him out of the bushes right at them and ran for it." Axel grinned happily as the two younger neko laughed at the picture. Axel was referring to the large scale military exercises the neko sometimes engaged in and the masters recorded. "He surrendered immediately of course and told them where I was, the bastard. I got caught too. It was so humiliating when they tied us both up and decided to doll us up like a pair of females." Axel scratched his ear thoughtfully. "Xaldin makes the ugliest girl you could imagine."

"I can't wait to participate in one of those." Riku said eagerly and Axel laughed. The large scale exercises were the one thing they did that most warriors had a decent chance of surviving. The weapons were blunted and a lot of the warriors regarded it as light entertainment, although they still took their duties seriously. Once in a while things could get heated but mostly there was a spirit of fun about the whole thing. Trackers their masters had given them registered who was 'dead' from their wounds and they were forced to leave the battle. It was all very civilized compared to the arena, and Axel wondered sometimes why their masters seemed to like it.

"You'll like it, they're fun. Especially when you're the guy who gets to try and assassinate the enemy leaders. What fun! Of course, its suicide but it's a fun way to go." Roxas grinned at that. He knew for a fact that Axel had done that more than once. People were laying for him now, though, so he hadn't succeeded in that tactic for a while.

"We're here." Roxas announced as they reached the mall. It was a good mall with plenty of department stores and boutiques. Riku made a bee-line for his favorite until Roxas grabbed his tail and yanked him back. "Riku, doorknob, we're here for Axel. I don't think Zute-Zoo is his style." Axel laughed at the thought as Riku looked mortified. It was a children's store, really.

"Why don't we try one of the department stores? I'm not picky." Axel suggested and Roxas nodded. They were cheaper anyway, and would have something better than what Axel was wearing.

The children did most of the picking, as it turned out. Axel was completely indifferent to fashion and kept going for things that glittered, which was a little appalling. Roxas privately thought it might be a good thing that he gave his family his money, or he'd probably be wearing a sequined vest and gold pantaloons. They finally managed to get him a few good outfits, one in black with just enough red trim to satisfy Axel's magpie instincts and another in brown with a bit of gold embroidery. Axel changed into the black outfit before they left, and Roxas swallowed at the change it made. Axel looked very good in black.

"Why don't we go to the food court and get some sea salt ice cream?" Sora suggested and Axel blinked.

"Sea salt ice cream? What's that?" The three children exchanged wide eyed glances. How could someone not know about sea salt ice cream?

"You've never tried it? It's the best stuff ever! C'mon, we'll get you some!" Sora grabbed Axel's hand and dragged the bemused neko after him. Roxas had to suppress a quick flash of jealousy at seeing someone else touch his… mate. Soon thought, they all had ice cream bars and were perched on the edge of a windowsill, looking out over the activity in the food court. It was a bit weird, seeing all the happy families going about their business. So different from their lives at the training centre.

"Hey, you have a bit of ice cream on your cheek." Roxas blinked and turned his head, then blushed as Axel licked his cheek. "There, all gone." Roxas felt a bit faint as he stared into bright green eyes. The redhead was just so… sexy.

"Thanks." He managed to say, and thought he caught an answering flash of desire in those green eyes. Roxas was uneasily aware that he had made a decision.

He wanted to make Axel his.


	3. In the Garden

_The tall, lanky male leaned over the slight boy. His body glowed with sweat and his bright red hair was sticking to his forehead and neck. Roxas could see the near-exhaustion in his face, the faint trembling in his body but desire still glowed in those brilliant, emerald eyes. Axel ducked his head down, burying his face in Roxas' hair and the younger neko groaned as he felt the older getting hard inside him. The heat was almost over and he was beginning to feel the ache, but it was still overwhelmed by the need._

_The sex was slow this time, because that was all their exhausted bodies could bear. Roxas panted, clinging to Axel tightly as skin moved against skin, flesh against raw, throbbing flesh. It felt unbearably good, Axel's thick dick slowly fucking him, filling him so full and making him moan again and again. Sweat stung the blond neko's eyes and he blinked rapidly, trying to focus on the red above him. He wanted to savor every moment of this._

_As he met Axel's eyes Roxas could almost imagine Axel really cared for HIM. The way Axel's green eyes glowed, the way he touched his cheek, the way Axel kissed him. Roxas desperately wanted to believe it was more than just the heat. Until the heat started, he hadn't realized how much he would want it to not just be empty sex. Was this more?_

_It seemed to take forever this time, both of them too tired to reach their peak quickly. But Roxas finally managed a scream, the shrill heat sound making Axel moan and speed his thrusts, spending the last of his energy in a burst of pleasure. Roxas arched and came, feeling the throbbing need inside himself finally easing. Axel groaned as he came a moment later, and caught the blonde's lips in a deep, passionate kiss. He slowly pulled away and Roxas shivered, then moaned as the pain began entering his perception. That was a clear sign the heat was over, and despite how good it had been he was glad. He didn't think his abused body could take anymore._

_"Roxas. Is it done?" Axel sounded so exhausted, as he slumped down onto the mats beside him. "I don't think I can do it again. There's nothing left."_

_"It's over." Roxas blinked in surprise as strong arms enfolded him, then sighed as fingers found his ears again for another scratch. "Oh Axel…" He surprised himself then with a ragged purr, looking up to meet those bright green eyes. Axel smiled and his eyes were so warm. Did the redhead really care?_

* * *

Roxas woke up with a start, and groaned as he realized he'd had another dream about the heat. It had been haunting his dreams for days now, just like a certain redhead. Roxas blushed as he realized he was still aroused from the dream and closed his eyes, controlling the reaction.

There was no privacy in the dormitory, although he'd been moved up from the children's bunks to the young warriors. That wasn't really a good thing, though. The young warriors didn't mind him, he wasn't the only pregnant youngster in the dormitory, but Roxas had been separated from all his friends. None of the other children his age had an active pouch, so they wouldn't be promoted to the better bunks for at least two years. Sora might join him around then, if he had his first heat early. Otherwise it would be three or four before he saw the brunette regularly again. They were moving in different circles now.

Roxas was still training with the warriors, but he wasn't sure why anymore. Axel was right, this didn't make a lot of sense. Warrior caste females had their babies and raised them communally, in the crèche. They weren't really allowed to raise their own child in particular, but they did see that child and got chances to give him or her affection. Roxas knew his mother, knew her smile and knew the way she had smelled when she had cuddled him. He didn't know a lot else, since he'd been taken to live in the child's dormitory at six, but he could remember her if he tried. It didn't make a lot of sense that his child would be taken away at birth and he wouldn't get to see it because he was technically male.

Turning over, Roxas tried to get back to sleep, but found that he just couldn't. He lifted his head, frowning, and wondered. Could he do that? Did he dare? Did he care? Finally deciding that he didn't care at all, he slid out of bed and threw on a mantle. He was naked beneath the enveloping garment but he didn't care about that either.

It was the dead of the night when he slipped into the dorm for the greater warriors. They were the ones who had proven themselves in combat and earned promotion to the greater ranks, but it didn't really mean much in terms of accommodations. The bunks were identical to the younger warriors. And despite being the grand champion, Axel had a bunk just like any of them. He was easy to find, bright red hair a beacon even in the dim light of the moon that filtered through the windows. Roxas hesitated then, watching Axel as he slept. Then he climbed into bed beside the redhead, snuggling up. Axel didn't wake, not really, just shifting slightly then sighing in his sleep. Roxas wasn't sure how he would react in the morning but he didn't care.

This was where he wanted to be.

* * *

"That is soooo cute."

"So strange though. Should we do anything?"

"Yes, get a camera so we can have blackmail material forever."

_Huh?_ Axel roused from his sleep, blinking as he heard the whispers. What were they talking about? What- Axel tried to move and frowned as he found that something was pinning him down. His disbelieving gaze traveled down and found spiky blond curls.

"Roxas?" That was the last thing in the world he had expected. Roxas was sleeping on top of his blankets, pinning him down unless he disturbed the blond. And Xaldin and several of the other warriors were watching and grinning. And- "Hey! Put down that camera, Marly, or I swear I'll murder you in your sleep!"

"But it's soooo cute! It needs to be immortalized." Marluxia cheerfully snapped several more pictures as Axel fumed. Roxas made a soft, protesting sound as Axel jerked up, trying to lunge out of bed at the pink haired neko and finding himself trapped in blankets.

"Axel?" Axel's attention was diverted to the little blonde, who was rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "Sorry. I just wanted to be with you." Roxas blushed faintly. In the cold light of the morning, he was aware this hadn't been a very good idea.

"You're crazy Roxas." Axel sounded cheerful but exasperated. "If you were any bigger you wouldn't fit. If I'd rolled over you would have been on the floor." The beds were only meant for one person and were really far too narrow for sharing. "And you're not supposed to do this either. You're going to start getting us both in trouble." Their alien masters wouldn't care in the least, but the neko who ran the facilities would care. Roxas set his jaw, looking mutinous.

"The rules are stupid." Roxas muttered and Axel sighed, enfolding him in a quick embrace and breathing in the blonde's scent for a moment. No matter how many times he smelled it, the sweet, mellow scent of his pregnant partner still had power over him.

"I know, but they're still the rules. C'mon, shove off, we need to go to breakfast." Roxas blushed again and got off the bed. But he stubbornly took Axel's hand and followed him to the showers. Axel flicked his ears, amused, but let him. Fortunately there was some privacy in the showers, or things might have gotten a little embarrassing. Just being around Axel reminded Roxas of the heat and how much he desired the redhead. Seeing him naked, well…

"There are going to be pictures of us up everywhere tomorrow." Roxas winced, but Axel didn't seem too upset. "You know, Roxas, if you're going to be following me around like this I think I should talk to the director. See if you can be my squire."

"Really?" Roxas tilted his ears forward, fascinated by the idea. That was an arrangement where a young warrior was trained by an older one. It had been popular a long, long time ago before the strangers from the stars had arrived on the neko's world. They still knew about it because it was a common thing in literature. "Do you think they would let us?"

"I have no idea." Axel admitted. "If you were an ordinary warrior, I don't think they'd allow it in a million years. But you're not, and if they decide to act a bit like actual neko with hearts rather than AI's, maybe they will." Axel didn't have high hopes though. The people in charge seemed to want to put a great deal of distance between themselves and their charges, and keep them living by the ancient warrior customs as much as possible. Axel had a sneaking suspicion that they didn't want to be reminded that the warriors were people. They were constantly being sacrificed to satisfy their masters, after all. Axel pushed that thought away. He'd chosen to sell away his life a long time ago, and he'd lived much longer than he'd expected. Roxas sat beside him for breakfast again, to no one's surprise.

Later that night, they met in the park again, but this time for a slightly different reason.

"Axel, I want to have sex with you again." Roxas said bluntly, and Axel flicked his ears back in shock, then grinned.

"Wow, there's some romantic foreplay!" Roxas blushed bright red as Axel laughed. "A good thing we're both guys or someone would be hurting about now. Sure, I want to have sex with you too Roxas. One thing though. Were you a virgin before the heat?"

"Huh? Of course." Roxas was very young and had come into his heat early. It would have been disturbing if he wasn't virginal before that. Axel nodded thoughtfully.

"You do know it's going to hurt a bit this time?" Roxas swallowed as he looked into concerned green eyes. Axel did care about him, at least a bit. He was sure of it. "Nothing hurts during the heat. I'll do my best to get you ready, but it's going to sting." Roxas nodded, feeling very nervous but willing as Axel glanced around, then led him into the nearby bushes. It was a pretty good place for a tryst.

When they were safely out of sight, Axel pulled Roxas into a slow, gentle kiss. He wanted to take this slowly now. He hadn't asked Roxas' age and wasn't going to, but he knew the boy was too young for this by most standards. Fortunately or unfortunately, with an active pouch that didn't matter. There was no way to stop a boy's cycling without invasive surgery, so they were considered mature as soon as the heat began. And if that was at twelve, that was just too bad. Roxas wasn't content with the slow pace, though.

"Mff!" Axel wasn't expecting Roxas to jump up, wrapping his strong legs around Axel's waist and his arms around his shoulders. Axel had to take a quick step to keep his balance and put his hands under Roxas' buttocks to help hold him up. "A bit eager, aren't you?" He said teasingly, and Roxas' ears flicked in annoyance.

"It's all I've been dreaming about since the heat." Roxas admitted and Axel blinked, a touch surprised. "Now take me, damn you!" Roxas wiggled, rubbing up, and Axel gasped, green eyes widening.

"O-Okay." He'd wanted to take it slow, but since Roxas didn't seem to appreciate that… Axel kissed the blonde again but this time harder, more demanding. Roxas moaned softly and tugged impatiently on Axel's clothing as the redhead eased him down to the ground. Soon they were both naked, using their clothes as a pillow for Roxas. The blonde winced as Axel parted his legs, sliding one well-lubricated finger into his opening. Axel was right, it stung and didn't feel good at all, but Roxas waited the feeling out, trying to stay relaxed and accepting. Then Axel slid in another finger and he whimpered, biting his lip. "So tight Roxas." Axel was a bit amazed that after only a week, Roxas could be so tight. The heat had been intense but he'd definitely recovered.

"I know! Ow!" Roxas shivered then suddenly yelped as Axel found something inside him that felt so _good_. He had no idea what it was, but it reminded him of his heat. "Oh!" Axel grinned as he felt Roxas' insides sliding smoothly around his fingers. He didn't understand all the organs involved, but he knew that massaging that one spot would stimulate Roxas to produce his own lubrication as well as what he was using. It only worked on neko boys with an active pouch, but it was very useful. "Axel. Axel!" Roxas panted as Axel slid in a third finger, stretching him out and making him groan at the pleasure.

"I know." Axel slowly, sensuously licked Roxas' belly, traveling down teasingly until he was breathing on the boy's erection. Roxas gasped in pleasure as Axel took him in his mouth, slowly sliding his tongue over his length then gently prodding the tip with his hot, wet tongue. He felt like he was going to fly apart at any moment, and he desperately wanted more.

"Please Axel, please, give me more." Roxas panted out, gripping red spikes and squirming a little. Axel pulled back with a grin, pleased by the reactions he was getting from the hot blonde under him. He pulled his hand away and positioned himself, sliding in carefully and groaning softly at the tight heat under him. Roxas whimpered for a moment, then gasped and clung to him tightly as the redhead hit that spot inside him again. "_Axel!_"

"Roxas." Roxas felt a thrill of pure desire as he heard Axel say his name in that husky way. "Ah, Roxas, you feel so good." Roxas felt amazing around him, tight and hot and _right._ Axel nuzzled his throat, catching the blonde's tantalizing scent again. It inspired him to thrust harder, driving into Roxas and making the blonde scream as he hit that special spot again and again. Anyone in the garden could hear them, and neither one of them cared.

They both didn't want it to end, but nothing could last forever. Roxas gasped as he felt the pleasure coiling inside his belly, the way his penis ached. It finally reached a peak when Axel thrust in particularly hard, making stars explode behind his eyes as he released with a cry of pure pleasure. Axel followed a moment later with a lower howl and Roxas felt the older male come deep within him, relaxing against him and nuzzling his throat.

_Click._ The two neko both froze as they heard the sound of a camera taking a picture and Axel slowly looked over his shoulder to see a pink haired neko winding his camera for another picture.

"Don't mind me, you're doing fine." Marluxia said brightly as Roxas blushed and Axel growled.

"Marly…!" He pulled away from Roxas, making the blonde groan. "You are dead!" He lunged at the other neko, but Marluxia skipped back with a laugh and vanished easily into the brush. Roxas grabbed Axel's ankle before he could follow.

"Axel, don't go!" He begged, then blushed again. "And you're naked." Clothing standards might be a little loose but running through the gardens naked still wouldn't go over well. But mostly, Roxas just didn't want to be left alone right after sex. Axel growled but desisted in his desire to tear Marluxia to pieces, sitting down beside Roxas instead and pulling him into a gentle embrace.

"I'm going to kick his ass later." Axel muttered and Roxas nodded. Marluxia certainly deserved it. "Was that good for you?" Roxas blinked at the gentle concern in Axel's eyes then smiled.

"It was glorious." Roxas ran a hand through Axel's spikes, pulling down the older neko for a kiss. "Axel, I-I think I love you." Axel looked stunned for a moment, ears flicking back in shock, and Roxas felt his heart clench as the surprise turned to sadness.

"I think I love you too." Axel murmured in his ear. Roxas swallowed as his heart jumped at those words. That was what he wanted to hear, but…

"Then why do you sound so sad?" Roxas asked innocently and Axel sighed, nuzzling his throat again, breathing in the sweet scent of the younger male and the pregnant echo of his own scent.

"It's nothing." Roxas frowned but decided not to question it, closing his eyes and just enjoying the feeling of being held by the man that loved him. Axel cuddled him close, but couldn't help but remember another pair of neko, not really that long ago.

Terra had loved Ventus very much, but it hadn't done either of them any good in the end.


End file.
